Si un jour
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Kyo et Yuki sont rival, mais sans Yuki, que deviendrait Kyo ?


Titre: Si un jour

Auteur:Kim, en deuxième année de lycée

E-mail: ashiya1367orange.fr

Source: Fruits Basket

Genre: Poèmefic, Pov de Kyo

Couple: Kyo x Yuki

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. Dommage…

Commentaire: ma deuxième fic sur Fruits Basket. Yuki et Kyo vont trop bien ensemble. Si vous ne croyez pas que c'est possible ce genre de couple, ben moi je vous réponds que les opposés s'attirent.

Si un jour Si un jour tu ne décides de plus vivre 

Le rat et le chat sont voué à se hair…. Je cherche tout le temps à t'affronter…pourtant….si tu venais à ne plus vivre…je ne le pourrai plus non plus…Pas parce ce que je ne pourrai te battre….je ne ferai pas partie du Juunishi….mais parce que tu es mon rival….mon cousin….j'espère ne jamais voir ce jour arriver….le jour où tu ne veux plus vivre…

Si un jour tu décides de ne plus sourire 

Tu souries souvant….pas des vrais sourires….sauf avec elle….moi j'ai le droit à ce regard….plein de haine…de colère….Mais si tu continues de sourire aux autres….ca me va…Tu es un élève modèle…le délégué…tu dois faire bonne figure…sourire à tout le monde…mais tu est encore plus beau quand tu le fais sans te forcer….Alors garde ce sourire naturel sur ton visage…

_Si un jour tu décides de ne plus y croire_

Notre malédiction….elle nous coupe du monde….c'est pour ca que tu es dans ce lycée…pourtant tu es tellement distant….quoique….tu t'intègre peu à peu….faut que tu y crois….on vivra toujours avec notre malédiction….sûrement….mais n'arrête pas d'y croire…à notre libération….

_Si un jour tu te condamnes devant ce miroir_

Je connais pas ton enfance….la mienne n'était pas commode….à cause de toi…pourtant tu n'est pas responsable….je t'en veux…mais tu n'as rien fait….Notre dieu te gardait chez lui…on te jalousait….surtout moi….moi le rénégat….mais ce ne devais pas être joyeux….le bœuf m'a raconté….Tu as beaucoup plus de courage que nous tous….Alors ne dit pas que tu aurais du y rester….te condamnes pas….

_Si un jour tu ne veux plus continuer ce chemin_

Nous, les maudits, on doit suivre un chemin difficile….on a pas le droit au bonheur….notre dieu souffre…on doit souffrir aussi….Notre destin est tracé….mais on le change peu à peu grace à elle….elle qui nous réchauffe les cœurs…qui arrvie à nous apporter joie et gaieté….Même à moi….au dragon….à toi…au tigre….et tous les autres….Notre périelleuse route est semé d'embuches, mais continue avec nous….n'abandonne pas….

_Si un jour tu ne veux plus continuer ce destin_

Le rat….j'ai beaucoup de raison de te détester…le bœuf aussi…j'arrive à te supporter…maintenant…même plus….J'ai un destin moins joyeux que le tien….mais ils sont liés….à ce combat que je te réclame chaque jour…On l'a tous accépter…notre avenir tout tracé….même moi….Alors tolére le, toi aussi….

_Si un jour tu ne veux plus rire_

As-tu déjà rit ? Ouvertement ? Pas que je sache….mais je suis sûr qu'un jour tu le feras….devant moi j'espère….Si tes sourires illuminent de plus en plus souvant ton visage….alors j'ose souhaiter que ton rire me parviendra un jour à mes oreilles….J'aimerai tant l'entendre….Ne décide pas de ne plus rire….pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter….

_Si un jour tu ne veux plus t'épanouir_

Notre famille n'est pas un lieu apte à la plénitude….Entre les parents trop protecteurs…ceux qui nous rejettent….On a eu le même genre de parents….je pense….Mais toi tu a un frère….Profite en…lui il t'aime vraiment….Au lycée….avec nos amis…..l'épanouissement est plus facile….mais à te surcharger de responsabilités….tu vas faner….alors que tu es une si belle fleur….Épanouis-toi avec nous….

_Si un jour tu penses à mourir_ _Si tu penses un jour d'en finir_

Notre vie n'est pas facile….On a chacun ses raisons….AprÈs le lycée….tu retounera chez notre Dieu…sûrement….moi je serai enfermé…parce que je n'aurai pas pu te battre….La vie est injuste….Mais il faut continuer à la vivre….On a beau nous interdire d'être heureux….la vie est toujours faite de petits moments….de joie…de bonheur…de plaisir…Alors profite en…Car si tu décides de mettre fin à tes jours….je serais forcé de te suivre….J'ai beau te détester….car tu es le rat….J'ai beau être ton rival….celui qui te défit chaque jour….Sans toi…je ne subsisterai pas….Alors je me dois de t'aider à survivre….

_Alors tu me condamnes au suicide_

De ne pas t'avoir aidé à survivre……… 

Fin

Niark, j'ai pas dit si Kyo aime Yuki….mais on peut avoir plusieur point de vu…En fait, Yuki pourrai dire la même chose à Kyo, non ? Ils sont jaloux l'un de l'autre, mais ils pourraient de super amis….


End file.
